bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1981–84, 1991–94, 1997– | first = December 8, 1981 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive | spouse = Daphne Grayson (1977–82) Rachel Baldwin (1983–84) Allison Avery (1984–90) Amelia Keating (2000–03, 2010–11, 2013–) Livvie Love (2011–12) | romances = Allison Avery | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Cameron Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Trina Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Fox III | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Quincy Grayson Nico Grayson | granddaughters = Zoe Hawkins Kylie Mitchell Penelope Vaughn | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Grayson Barnes | nieces = Delia Newman Jasmine Porter | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nick supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Development Creation and background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Keating. The couple even gets engaged just weeks before their graduation from high school. However, Nick is seduced by Anjelica Nicklaus. Nick decides to keep his and Anjelica's tryst a secret only for her to show up on their wedding day, heavily pregnant. A devastated Amelia calls off the wedding and dumps Nick. Terry and Valerie the persuade their son to make a family with Anjelica. Nick eventually learns to love Anjelica, or so he believes. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Keating. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Storylines 1981–84 Nick makes a shocking return to Jericho City in December 1981 and crashes his sister Vicki's vowel renewal ceremony to Doug Barnes. While his mom Valerie and sister Vivian welcome Nick with open arms, Vicki resents that the wedding has become about him and his dad Terry is reluctant to accept Nick back into the family fold. Nick reunites with his childhood sweetheart Amelia Baldwin and he confides in her about his failed attempt to break into the music industry. Nick reveals that he'd been working for a label that turned out to be a front for organized crime. Nick quit his job and reported the criminals to the police only for his wife to disappear and leave him. Nick runs into his best friend Rodney Baldwin and they have it out over Rod's affair with Nick's estranged wife. Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company to get back into Terry's good graces -- however, he rekindles his romance with Amelia while Terry disapproves. Realizing he should have married her years ago, Nick and Amelia announce their engagement. However, in May 1982 their private ceremony is interrupted when Nick is arrested for the murders of his wife and children. Later, crime lord the Phoenix pressures the district attorney into pressing charges against Nick as family friend Dante D'Angelo steps in to help defend Nick and offers to pay for his legal defense. Unfortunately, Nick is railroaded and convicted after a brutal trial and the Phoenix gets the court to invoke the death penalty leading a terrified Amelia breaking off the engagement. After Terry and Nick reconcile, Terry confesses that he has been trying to get out from under the Phoenix for years. Nick then discovers Dante's son Tony owns the record label and Tony claims to have purchased the label after the money laundering scandal. Nick is about to undergo lethal injection when private investigator Lloyd Thompson shows up with Nick's presumed dead wife Daphne in tow. Daphne had left Nick when she overheard his plans to divorce her and sue for custody of their daughter Nikki. Nick reluctantly reunites with Daphne for the sake of their daughter and a devastated Amelia elopes with Tucker Monroe. Nick and Daphne's reunion is going well until he discovers that Daphne gave away abandoned Nikki's twin brother at birth who is being raised by Terry and his young wife Gina as Terence Jr. Vicki tells Nick that Amelia is leaving town with Tucker and he quickly arranges for a quickie divorce in the . He also visits Terry in New Orleans only to learn that Gina has gone on the run with Terence. Upon his return, Nick sees Amelia at the airport, publicly professes his love and proposes to her -- but she rejects him and gets on the plane anyway. Amelia shows up at Nick's apartment just after midnight and they make love but he awakens to find that she is gone. Nick meets struggling medical student, Rachel Zane and they commiserate over their lackluster love lives. Nick takes Rachel as his date when to Terry's victory party when he is elected mayor. The evening is soured when Terry is arrested on accusations that he used his campaign donations to keep his businesses afloat. In March 1983, Nick is shocked when a paternity test confirms that he is indeed the twins biological father. Daphne's mother, Dr. Evelyn Blake and her son Dr. Phil Blake helped Daphne fake the paternity results to make sure she couldn't lose custody of Terence and Nikki. Daphne has recently eloped with Tony LeMarchal and plans to use his money and power to maintain custody. To help his chances of winning custody, Nick and Rachel marry on April 12, 1983, at the courthouse. While Nick and Rachel can admit their attraction, neither is willing to admit that they are falling in love. 1991–94 In August 1991, a wheelchair bound Amelia visits the comatose Nick in a private hospital in New Orleans. His doctor turns out to be Rachel. After Nick's car accident in 1984, Katrina discovers him floating in the river near death. He has amnesia and Nick falls into a coma shortly after due to a brain tumor. Nick briefly recovers in 1988 only to discover the tumor has left him blind and partially paralyzed. Nick begs Rachel and her husband Dr. Cody Powell to keep his whereabouts secret because he does not want to subject his family to the pain of losing him again. Nick agrees to an experimental surgery that could kill him but instead leaves him comatose once again. Amelia brings Nick back to Jericho City and Katrina accompanies them. In late 1991, just as Amelia regains her ability to walk, Katrina reveals that she has been experimenting with an illegal drug that could wake Nick up. While his family is very much against it, Amelia gives her consent to administer the drug knowing Nick would take the risk. Nick wakes up shortly after Amelia kisses him again for the first time and Katrina returns home. Throughout 1992, as Nick attends physical therapy to regain use of his limbs, he battles Lawrence Fox for Amelia's affections. He also goes back to work at the family company now known as Grayson International. Nick urges Daphne to let the twins finish school in Jericho instead of attending boarding school but she refuses. Nick is relieved when Amelia reveals that she is only romancing Lawrence to get her hands on his Fox Creations stock. When Burkley dumps Amelia after learning that she aborted his baby in college, Nick believes that have a second chance until Amelia suddenly announces her engagement to Burkley's father, John Fox. Meanwhile, Nikki returns to town having been kicked out of boarding school. Nick convinces Daphne to let the girl live with him. Reeling from Amelia's sudden nuptials to John, Nick meets Talia Romalotti when he rescues her from a mugger in May 1993. Noticing the attraction between the two and wanting to keep his son away from Amelia for good, Terry sets it up for two to run into each other. Nikki even takes a liking to Talia. Nick and Talia eventually start dating and make love soon after. Nick and Terry are shocked to discover that Talia is actually Dante D'Angelo's adopted daughter. Meanwhile, Amelia reminds Nick that her marriage is only one of convenience and they have an affair that Nikki witnesses. Furious at Nick for destroying another relationship for Amelia. Nikki starts acting out and Daphne's daughter Angie offers to let the girl live with her. Despite her marriage to Tony LeMarchal in February 1994, Nick tries to win Talia back. Nick leaves town in July 1994 and wants Talia to come with him but she refuses. Nikki decides to stay with Angie. Nick moves to Europe to work in Grayson's London office and to be near Terence. 1998–2003 In January 1997, Nick elopes with Allison Avery off screen. In the summer of 1997, Allison takes Angie, Nikki and husband Dexter Hawkins, along with Jeremy Mitchell, R.J. Baldwin and Nikki's son Trey to visit Nick and Terence in London. While Nick never appears onscreen, the group stays at his house. When R.J. is murdered in September 1997, and Nikki is the prime suspect, Nick confesses to the crime and is sent to prison. On April 14, 1998, Nick is reportedly killed during a prison riot. When Nikki is put on trial for R.J.'s murder thanks to a vengeful Rodney, Nick makes a shocking return on July 18, 1998 and reveals that R.J. committed suicide and intentionally framed Nikki. After his divorce from Allison in August 1998, Nick reunites with Amelia. Meanwhile, Nick is shocked when Katrina suddenly resurfaces with her 10 year old daughter Mariah and claims that Nick is the girl's biological father. During the annual Halloween celebration, Katrina's crazed ex-husband Cody arrives unwilling to accept that Nick is Mariah's father. After shooting Katrina and leaving her for dead, Cody tries to escape with Mariah. Mariah runs into Nick's arms and Cody aims the gun at the young Mariah forcing Nick to take the bullet. After his recovery, Nick and Amelia move into his new mansion which he deems Grayson Manor. Amelia disapproves when Nick allows Katrina to live in the guest house so she can be near Mariah. Nick is shocked when Katrina admits that she also gave birth to Nick's son almost a year after Mariah and was forced to put the boy up for adoption. They start searching for the baby and Amelia grows suspicious believing they are having an affair again. Nick decides to come clean with Amelia and she is relieved and at the same time disappointed because they never had a child together. 2004– Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1981 Category:1958 births